Nintendo Seal of Quality
150px|rightEl Nintendo Seal of Quality (lit. Sello de Calidad Nintendo), conocido en América como es un sello de oro que fue usado primero por Nintendo of America y posteriormente adoptado por Nintendo of Europe, el cual se usa en cualquier juego licenciado para ser usado en alguna de sus videoconsolas, haciendo notar que el juego ha pasado los tests de calidad de Nintendo. Su morfología es un sello dorado con forma de estrella de 25 puntas que en su interior dice "Original Nintendo Seal of Quality". Mientras que este sello tiene forma circular en Europa y Australia, en las regiones NTSC (América y Japón) tiene forma ovalada. Historia thumb|Carátula británica de [[Animal Crossing: New Leaf (2013). En el inferior de ella se puede apreciar el Nintendo Seal Of Quality]]thumb|Carátula británica de [[Mario Kart 8 (2014). En el inferior de ella se puede apreciar el Nintendo Seal Of Quality]] Una de las mayores razones del Crash del Videojuego de 1983 fue la insatisfacción de un gran número de juegos y consolas introducidos. Se les consideró pobres, insípidos y ambos dos, un ejemplo es Custer's Revenge, un videojuego pornográfico para Atari 2600, o el conocido juego de E.T. El Extraterrestre, también para Atari 2600. Dicha consola, que era la más grande del mercado en ese entonces, no tenía cierre patronal, así que cualquiera podría hacer juegos para ella. Los juegos fueron lanzados al mercado, resultando en títulos pobres y una desconfianza grande para el consumidor. Los jugadores fueron cautelosos hasta el lanzamiento de Nintendo Entertainment System en 1985 (aunque Famicom, el equivalente japonés, había aparecido en 1983). El chip de cierre patronal 10NES solventó el problema de acceso a la consola (en la mayor parte), pero el jugador aún seguía desconfiando, así que Nintendo introdujo el Sello de Calidad para mostrar a los jugadores que los juegos habían pasado por un control de calidad y serían adecuados para toda la familia. en táctica también fue una obra de marketing, pero funcionó, ya que los jugadores reaccionaron y la Nintendo Entertainment System se convirtió en la primera consola del mundo en superar los 50 millones de unidades (concretamente 60,1 millones), sacando a la industria del Crash del Videojuego de 1983. Por último, este sello tenía una restricción, y es que cada publicante podía sacar sólo 5 juegos por año, salvo la propia Nintendo. Originalmente, en los países NTSC (Estados Unidos y Japón), el sello era grande, negro y dorado. El sello decía: This seal is your assurance that NINTENDO has approved and guaranteed the quality of this product que significaba: Este sello es garantía que Nintendo ha aprobado y garantizado la cualidad de este producto. En 1988 este logo fue alterado, "aprobado y garantizado" fue cambiado por "evaluado y aproado". En 1989, el logo se convirtió blanco y dorado, similar a su apariencia de hoy. En 2003, Nintendo of America eliminó las palabras of Quality (de calidad) del logo, mientras que Japón siguió usándolo como los países PAL. Categoría:Nintendo 3DSCategoría:Wii U Categoría:Nintendo